The contract is to perform molecular analyses on pre- and post-treatment duodenal and colonic polyps as well as histologically normal tissue from FAP/AFAP participants in an existing randomized, placebo-controlled, phase II clinical trial of sulindac and erlotinib or other appropriately selected chemopreventive agents. The ultimate goal shall be to correlate the pathways that contain these markers with mechanisms of colon carcinogenesis and of drug action in inhibiting this process.